


Unveiled by Love

by N1t3sh4d3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, DJWifi, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Gen, Identity Reveal, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3
Summary: Alya knows her boyfriend pretty well. After one particularly harrowing Akuma battle, a few little similarities between her wonderful boyfriend and a certain superhero make her realize what should have been obvious from the start.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Rena Rouge/Carapace
Kudos: 20





	Unveiled by Love

Rena landed next to Chat, then froze. The Akuma had a death grip on Nino, yelling about how he had stolen something from them. Confused she looked at Chat who only shrugged.

“I think it’s a case of mistaken identity. There’s no way Nino would have stolen anyone’s girlfriend.”

Rena's head snapped up. "WHAT?"

Chat smacked the Akuma on the back and flipped over it. "Look, I doubt it's this guy's fault that your girlfriend was unhappy."

With a roar, the Akuma threw Nino at Chat, who had already leaped away. 

"NINO!" Rena screamed as she swooped in to grab him. Her fingers grazed his as the ground rushed to meet them. Suddenly, the line from Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around him. As he was pulled up, he did a surprisingly familiar roll. Rena flipped around and landed next to him, her mind racing. "What the hell Nino? You need to be more careful! Why would this Akuma think you were trying to steal his girlfriend?"

The miraculous ladybugs rushed around them as Nino looked at where the detransformed Akuma was "I dunno!! I swear I've never seen the guy before! But don’t worry about me, getting thrown around by Akumas isn’t a new thing."

Before she could say anything Ladybug spoke up. “Let’s get you home Nino.” 

The next day Alya flopped into her seat. That Akuma attack had cut into her homework time so she had stayed up really late to finish. Nino gave her a weary nod as he sat down, a zombie Adrien following close behind.

“Wow, you guys look as good as I feel. Up late with that homework too?”

Nino groaned, “If I ever have to write another essay about music theory, it’ll be too soon. I’d rather sit through Ms. Mendeliv’s pop quizzes.”

Adrien snickered, “I would have thought that would be right up your alley.”

“Nah. I prefer the practical application, not the essay type. Give me a board and I’ll show you how this ‘theory’ stuff should be done.”

“Did you finish the math homework?”

Alya laughed at Nino’s horrified expression. “Relax, Adrien is trolling you. It’s due tomorrow.”

“Alllyaaa, quit ruining my fun.”

Nino smacked Adrien with his hat, “Why you gotta be like that?”, as they both burst into laughter. Just then everyone’s phones went off with an Akuma alert. Adrien sagged as everyone gathered up their belongings.

“Hey dude, wanna come to my place to hang out? Anything would be better than sitting home alone.”

“Thanks Nino, but I can’t. Nathalie would have seen that. I’m sure my driver will be outside. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Alya shook her head as Nino tried to say something else. “Now’s not the time to argue about it. Be safe Adrien. Nino, you coming?”

They ran out of the school and tried to stay as close to the walls as possible. Alya saw a shadow pass overhead and risked a glance up to see Ladybug running across the rooftops. Ladybug caught her eye and gave a quick nod.

Pulling out her phone she yelled to Nino as she ran off, “Hey look there’s Ladybug! I’m going to see if I can get some good shots for the blog!”

Nino yelled something but she was already in an alley a few streets over and transforming.

Rena ran across the rooftops trying to see where the Akuma had gone. She heard the sounds of fighting off to her left and veered that way, scanning the area continuously. She landed next to Chat Noir and Ladybug nodded.

"Good, you're here! Help Chat with the distraction. I need to get someone."

Rena shot her a look of surprise. "We're not good enough for you?"

Ladybug paused for a moment then shook her head with a chuckle. "You're the best but we need some protection."

Chat snickered, "Better go get the Turtle man. Well all be old and grey by the time he gets here."

The Akuma screamed at them as Chat and Rena took off in opposite directions, taunting it. A few minutes later Ladybug appeared with Carapace and they jumped into the fray. 

“About time you showed up, I thought we were going to be a  _ shell _ of ourselves!”

Rena whacked Chat with her flute. “Now’s not the time for that Kitty Cat!” 

With a pout, Chat whined, “Reennnaaa, why do you have to ruin my fun?”

Rena sent him an odd look, but the Akuma demanded their attention. 

Carapace jumped in front of her after a particularly hard hit. She sent him a wink. “Hey cutie. Come here often?”

He began spluttering and flushed bright red, “Look, you’re a great girl. Woman! Lady! I mean, ma’am!! I have a great girlfriend already.”

Smiling softly, she planted a soft kiss on his nose. “You sure do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful [DoughnutsForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutsForever) for the beta reading!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome!


End file.
